pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie's House
Bonnie's House is where Bonnie Anderson lives with her toys. It is located not very far from Andy's house, as remarked by Woody when he says that it is right around the corner. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, after Bonnie finds Woody hanging from a tree outside Sunnyside Daycare, She takes him home. At the house, Woody meets Bonnie's Toys, Buttercup, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Chuckles, Dolly, the Peas-in-a-Pod, and Totoro. It is during his stay here when Woody learns the story of Lotso and the way he runs Sunnyside from Chuckles, something that makes Woody determined to return to rescue his friends who are imprisoned there. At the end of Toy Story 3, Woody, deciding that the toys deserve a better place than the attic and impressed by the sights and sounds at Bonnie's house, writes a note to Andy to have him and his friends donated there. Andy reads the note and stops at Bonnie's house, where he hands his toys to Bonnie and makes her promise to take extreme care of them, since they have meant a great deal to him. He then briefly stays at her house so he and Bonnie can enjoy his last playtime with the toys before leaving for college. After Andy leaves, the toys (and Bonnie's toys) watch as Andy's car disappears down the street (Woody calmly says, "So long, partner."), then start their new life at Bonnie's house, now that their life with Andy is complete. Locations within Bonnie's Room Bonnie's room is where Bonnie keeps her toys, including the ones she receives as gift from Andy. It is first seen when Bonnie adds Woody into a tea party with Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup and Trixie. In the credits, Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to the Spanish version of the song You've Got a Friend in Me in this room. In the short film Hawaiian Vacation, as the toys start their week of relaxation, Ken and Barbie unexpectedly reveal themselves in the room, thinking they have arrived in Hawaii. After learning from Barbie about the vacation plans she and Ken have made for each other, Bonnie's toys turn the room into an improvisation of Hawaii, using whatever they have to set up the scene of paradise. Bathroom This is where Rex is taken with Bonnie for bathtime in Partysaurus Rex. After Bonnie is taken out of the bathroom by her mother, Rex holds a party with Bonnie's bath toys, only to end up causing the batutub to overflow and flood the house. Kitchen This part of the house is seen in Toy Story 3. Living Room This area is seen in Toy Story That Time Forgot. Trivia *The address of Bonnie's house is 1225 Sycamore Street. *The toilet cover in the bathroom has the same design as Sulley's fur. *In the Toy Story comics story "Sand Mission", there is a cat's litter box, meaning the family keeps a cat in the house. Gallery IMG 0127.jpg|The exterior of Bonnie's House Buttercup1.jpg 46.PNG 191.png|One of the shots of the kitchen Bonnie roomts.jpg|Bonnie's Room (look closely and you can some of her toys) BonnieRexBath.jpg|Bonnie's Bathroom as seen in Partysaurus Rex TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg|Bonnie's Living Room as seen in Toy Story That Time Forgot Category:Toy Story 3 Locations Category:Tri-County Area Category:Toy Story Toons Locations Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Locations Category:Toy Story 4 Locations